


Angels, Devils, and Peter

by Ferret2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angels and Devils, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Blood and Gore, Dark Peter, Dark Stiles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Husbands, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferret2019/pseuds/Ferret2019





	Angels, Devils, and Peter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angels, Devils, and Peter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550020) by [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum). 



***

  
У каждого есть ангел на одном плече и дьявол на другом. Они дают советы, помогают вести своего человека по жизни. Они соблазняют, они слушают, они предлагают помощь. У каждого они есть. У всех, кроме Стайлза.

  
***

  
Это начинается, когда умирает Клаудия.  
Дьявол Стайлза всегда был силен. Это не типичное зло, не такое, какими показаны библейские дьяволы, ну, по крайней мере, не по отношению к Стайлзу. Оно побуждает его попадать в неприятности, _развлекаться_ , но никогда не во вред себе. Другим - да, но ангел и дьявол Стайлза согласны в одном, и это - защита Стайлза.

  
***

  
Ангел Стайлза всегда расстроен. Он изо всех сил пытается напомнить Стайлзу, что нужно быть терпеливым, быть осторожным. _Стайлз не хочет быть терпеливым или осторожным_ , и его дьявол это знает. Его дьявол процветает на этом. Он, в свою очередь, всеми силами борется за то, чтобы Стайлз поступал правильно, и это тот случай, когда Стайлз и дьявол полностью согласны - не всегда есть только одно _правильно_ и _хорошо_ далеко не всегда означает _правильно_.  
Они сражаются, его ангел и его дьявол, все время, острыми словами и ещё более острыми ногтями. Они никогда не перестают резать друг друга, за исключением одного дня, когда Стайлзу восемь. Они оба молчат, когда умирает Клаудия. Они молчат, пока Стайлз воет и кричит.  
Они молчат, пока шерифа нет рядом. Они молчат, за исключением тех случаев, когда Стайлз разговаривает с ними, потому что они оба понимают, что значит _потерять_.  
В ту ночь, когда шериф, привезя Стайлза домой, предпочитает утопиться в бутылке, ангел перебирается через плечи Стайлза туда, где спит дьявол. Это к лучшему, говорит себе ангел.  
Дьявол причинит еще больше боли, поведет Стайлза по дурной дороге, с которой тот уже не сможет вернуться. Это - чтобы спасти Стайлза. Ангел открывает рот, его зубы удлиняются, превращаясь в чудовищный оскал, и он бросается, пожирая дьявола целиком.  
Стайлза будит сражение, развернувшееся на его правом плече.  
Он напуган и смущен, и пытается сбросить _это_ , чем бы оно ни было, но ангелы и дьяволы ощутимы только друг для друга, так что, конечно, его рука проходит сквозь них.  
К тому времени, как он понимает, что происходит, все заканчивается. Дьявол ушел, поглощенный ангелом. И с этим ангелом что-то не так. Он визжит и трясется, трансформируясь в искаженную версию себя, злую и обожженную. Он называет себя Питером.

  
***

  
Стайлз не знает никого, у кого есть кто-то, _что-то_ вроде Питера. Шериф не знает, что с этим делать и у него большие проблемы с похоронами жены, поэтому он просто игнорирует происходящее. Он говорит Стайлзу, что все будет хорошо. Дети в школе избегают Стайлза, они боятся монстра, сидящего на его плече. Питер шепчет ему, как красиво они будут смотреться с синяком под глазом. Родители шепчутся о том, что он должно быть _нездоров_ и опасен. Они не ошибаются.  
Шериф не знает, как обращаться с сыном, поэтому в основном игнорирует его. Стайлз и Питер быстро понимают - если получать хорошие оценки и не попадать в большие неприятности - шерифу не будет дела до Стайлза. Так что они достаточно осторожны для того, чтобы успевать в учебе на уровне, не привлекающем внимания, и сеять разрушение так, чтобы не быть наказанным.  
Питер - единственный друг Стайлза. Все родители следят, чтобы их дети не общались с ним. Его не приглашают на вечеринки по случаю Дня рождения, у него никогда нет напарника на школьных экскурсиях, он всегда в партнерстве с учителем. Бедный шериф, шепчутся люди. Умершая жена и сломанный сын. Стайлз делает вид, что не слышит, но Питер шипит на них, шепча угрозы, доступные слуху только ангелов и дьяволов.  
\- Они завидуют, - говорит Питер Стайлзу.  
\- На самом деле нет, - хмуро отвечает Стайлз. - Они не хотят быть такими уродами, как я.  
Питер не принимает это на свой счет. Никогда.  
\- А должны, - высокомерно говорит он. - Мы гораздо умнее, чем они.  
Проблема в том, что Питер прав. Школа предлагает Стайлзу протестировать его IQ, и оказывается, что он практически гений. Шериф гордится все пять секунд, на которые оторвался от работы и бутылки, единственной любви, которая у него осталась после потери жены.

  
***

  
В средней школе Стайлз сталкивается с чем-то вроде "школьной травли". Это всего лишь один маленький засранец по имени Джейсон, который перевелся сюда, и которому нравится толкать Стайлза и высмеивать его за то, что у него умерла мама. Питер ненавидит и его, и его ангела и дьявола. Он говорит Стайлзу, что они высокомерны, что им нравится причинять боль людям, потому что это заставляет их чувствовать себя лучше.  
Стайлз заманивает его в лес. Это отвратительно легко - всё, что ему нужно сделать, это громко сказать, что он идет домой один, и Джейсон следует за ним. Дальше совсем просто. Он ударяет Джейсона камнем и оставляет истекать кровью, убедившись, что камень не найдут. Питер пожирает ангела и дьявола Джейсона. Шериф, пришедший домой поздно ночью, говорит, что бегун в лесу нашел мертвого ребенка из школы Стайлза. Стайлз прикидывается простачком и спрашивает кого именно.  
\- Джейсон Робертс, знаешь его ? - спрашивает шериф.  
\- Он был хулиганом, - пожимает плечами Стайлз.  
Питер шипит, что ему следовало быть более раскаивающимся, разыграть удивление и печаль. Шериф бросает странный взгляд и несколько мгновений наблюдает за ним, прежде чем подойти к бару и налить себе выпить. Стайлз и Питер не думают, что он их подозревает, но в следующий раз им придется быть осторожными.  
Потому что следующий раз будет. То, о чем Питер не упомянул - как _хорошо_ будет это чувствовать. Стайлзу было приятно смотреть, как Джейсон медленно истекает кровью, перестает дышать. Стайлз чувствовал себя в тот момент сильным и могучим, как никогда раньше.  
Стайлз ничего не чувствует, когда видит эмоциональные мольбы матери Джейсона в новостях о какой-либо информации. Его не трогает минута молчания, объявленная учителем. Все, что он чувствует - желание сделать это снова.

  
***

  
Стайлз ждет. Он сын копа и даже в свои двенадцать уже кое-что знает. Он не хочет, чтобы полиция обнаружила закономерность, если он убьет кого-то еще так скоро. Он должен быть уверен, что не наследит, что его не найдут. Он был небрежен в первый раз, когда они с Питером слишком увлеклись возможностями того, что могли сделать. Даже Питер согласен, что им нужно быть осторожными и планировать. Стайлз колеблется, кого выбрать теперь, когда его проблема с хулиганом решена. До тех пор, пока однажды отец уже-тринадцатилетнего-Стайлза, вернувшись с работы ночью, не объявляет с порога, что отныне Стайлз должен приходить из школы прямо домой и запирать двери.  
\- Я уже это делаю, - отвечает Стайлз в замешательстве.  
\- Я серьезно. Нигде не задерживаться и не ходить к Скотту, - говорит шериф.  
\- Почему ? - спрашивает Стайлз.  
\- Сегодня у нас был побег заключенного, - шериф тяжело садится за стол, и Стайлз, как обычно, приносит ему виски. - Он изнасиловал трех человек и сбежал, застрелив маршала.  
\- Кого ?  
\- Тару.  
Это злит Стайлза. У него не так много людей, которые ему нравятся, но Тара одна из них. Она всегда яркая и счастливая, даже для него. Она всегда обращалась с ним одинаково, и когда умерла его мама, и после того как он получил Питера. Насильник и сам по себе заставил бы Стайлза считать его своей следующей целью, но тот факт, что он застрелил Тару, окончательно подтверждает выбор.  
\- Как его зовут ? - небрежно спрашивает Стайлз.  
\- Эван Блейк.

  
***

  
Эван Блейк.  
Стайлз исследует всё, что может, об Эване Блейке. Он просматривает дела своего отца, он шерстит интернет, всё, что только можно найти онлайн. Так он узнает, что Эван Блейк охотится за семьями, и, хотя полиция задержала его за три изнасилования, но Стайлз уверен, что Блейк стоит по крайней мере за еще двенадцатью и все из них семьи. Увы, ничто из обнаруженного не помогает Стайлзу понять, как его найти. Наиболее очевидным кажется, что Эван должен убраться к черту из Бикон Хиллс, но Стайлз чувствует, что он собирается остаться.  
И вот тогда Питер предлагает магию.

  
***

  
\- У меня нет магии, Питер, - в десятый раз повторяет Стайлз.  
\- Она не обязательна для ритуала поиска, - терпеливо объясняет Питер. - Тебе просто нужны ингредиенты для заклинания и уверенность.

  
***

  
Стайлз сомневается, но Питер никогда не вводил его в заблуждение, поэтому он собирает то, что ему нужно, попросту взломав офис местного ветеринара/друида. Питер прав, ритуал прост. Произнести латинское заклинание над картой и бросить на нее смесь. Черные линии ползут вверх от углов и вскоре вся карта покрыта черным, за исключением небольшого кольца в середине заповедника.  
\- Там есть охотничьи хижины, - размышляет Стайлз и они с Питером проверяют местоположение. - Он может прятаться в одной из них.  
\- Скорее всего, так и есть, - кивает Питер. - Теперь вопрос в том, как ты хочешь это сделать?  
\- Заколоть, вероятно, лучше, - говорит Стайлз. - Чтобы застрелить его, нам придется раздобыть пистолет и убедиться, что он не зарегистрирован на моего отца или не связан с полицией, а это звучит как хлопоты, которые нам не нужны.  
\- Он все равно заслуживает медленной смерти, - хмурится Питер. Ему всегда нравилась Тара, потому что она делала Стайлза счастливым.

  
***

  
Ночью они тайком пробираются к охотничьим хижинам, Стайлз в перчатках и вооружен ножом, который отобрал у старшеклассника в школе. Нужную хижину легко найти, когда знаешь, где искать.  
\- Он внутри, - говорит Питер. - Он не знает, что мы здесь.  
Стайлз давно перестал спрашивать, откуда Питер все это знает; есть много вещей, которые Питер не должен уметь делать, однако делает. Стайлз предполагает, что это как-то связано с тем, как он изменился после поглощения дьявола.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Стайлз.

  
***

  
Пробраться внутрь легко. Эван, отрубившись, валяется на кровати, его ангел и дьявол с ним, в безвольной руке бутылка водки. Стайлз фыркает про себя. Это чуть ли не _слишком_ просто. Это пустяк для Стайлза - вонзить нож глубоко в шею Эвана. Он отскакивает назад и смотрит, очарованный, как Блейк давится собственной кровью, хрипит и тянется к Стайлзу. Его ангел и дьявол изо всех сил пытаются дышать, умирая, как умирает их человек. Питер спрыгивает с плеча Стайлза, _еще одна вещь, которую он не должен делать_ , и широко открывает свою обожженную челюсть, показывая зазубренные и острые зубы. Он пожирает ангела, а потом и дьявола прежде чем Эван перестаёт бороться и умирает у ног Стайлза.  
Стилински вытаскивает нож и аккуратно кладет его в полиэтиленовый пакет, чтобы не оставлять следов крови, когда он уйдет. Они выходят к глубокому озеру в нескольких милях от хижин и Стайлз смывает крошечные следы крови со своих рук. Он кладет камни в пакет и выбрасывает его на середину озера, чтобы нож быстрее опустился на дно. Питер кажется сильнее сейчас, как было и после того, когда он поглотил дьявола и ангела Джейсона. Стайлз указывает ему на это.  
\- Я чувствую себя лучше, - признается Питер и напрягает мускулы когтистых рук. - Более мощным.  
\- Я тоже, - говорит Стайлз.

  
***

  
Никто не оплакивает потерю Эвана Блейка и департамент шерифа не слишком внимательно расследует его убийство.

  
***

 

Когда ему четырнадцать - Стайлз убивает дважды.  
Один - когда Стайлз узнает о том, что мальчишку из его школы избивает отец. Стайлз вскрывает запястья мистера Лэйхи, чтобы это выглядело как самоубийство.  
Другой - мистер Харрис, учитель, который жесток к Стайлзу в школе, и всегда отпускает ехидные комментарии о Стайлзе и его отце, что-то вроде "плох тот отец, у которого сын так неправильно воспитан, что заимел что-то вроде Питера". Не то чтобы он называл Питера по имени, _никто не называет_. Он говорит "той штуки". Стайлз получает огромное удовольствие, медленно разделывая Харриса, пока спальня мужчины не начинает выглядеть так, как будто кто-то тщательно размазал красную краску по всем поверхностям.

  
***

  
Шериф умирает через несколько дней после пятнадцатого дня рождения Стайлза. Из всего, что с ним могло случиться - он погибает, остановив нарушителя, гнавшего по автостраде на ста милях в час. Чертов водила стреляет в него и сматывается на бешеной скорости, пока шериф умирает на обочине.  
Стайлз догоняет этого урода два дня спустя. Он не скрывается. Он проводит часы, снимая кожу и срезая мясо с костей. Мужчина кричит и умоляет о смерти, но Стайлз не останавливается. И только увидев бьющееся сердце мужчины среди вскрытых рёбер - позволяет ему _уйти_.

  
***

  
Стайлз немного съезжает с катушек. Питер пытается успокоить его, но парень становится безрассудным и оставляет достаточно улик для того, чтобы появилась необходимость уехать из округа Бикон на некоторое время, пока шумиха не утихнет.  
Когда Питеру, наконец, удается вернуть Стайлзу здравомыслие - за ним уже тянется цепочка тел, что просто неприемлемо. Им нужно бежать. В Бикон Хиллс у них ничего не осталось, так что они уходят, без колебаний закрывая эту часть своего прошлого.

  
***

  
Питер теперь больше и сильнее, его искривленное тело и ожоги медленно заживают, поскольку он пожирает все больше и больше ангелов и дьяволов их со Стайлзом жертв.

  
***

  
Это идея Стайлза выследить ведьму. Есть некоторые ритуалы, которые Стайлз может сделать сам, но не _настоящая_ магия, не такая, которая может дать Питеру реальное тело.

  
***

  
И да, вскоре они находят темную ведьму, которая делает какое-то темное дерьмо за пределами Тусона. Она первая, у кого Стайлз видит не являющихся первозданными хранителей, чем-то похожих на Питера. У нее есть ангел и дьявол, но оба сгорблены и выглядят слабыми. Питер шипит, что она высасывает из них энергию для своей магии.  
Она не готова к тому, что на неё могут напасть, и Стайлз подозревает, что это единственная причина, по которой он смог подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы вырубить её. Он связывает ведьму и долго пытает, прежде чем сказать, что ему от неё нужно.  
\- Это легко, - кричит она и слезы текут по её лицу. - Почему ты просто не спросил?  
Вот в чем вопрос, не так ли?

  
***

  
Стайлз и Питер внимательно наблюдают за ней, пока ведьма проводит ритуал. Стайлз все время держит её под прицелом, готовый стрелять при малейших признаках того, что она делает что-то, отличное от обеспечения Питера настоящим телом. Он посмотрел заклинание и его знания магии вполне достаточно, чтобы понять, если ведьма начнёт химичить. Она достаточно умна, чтобы не делать этого, по крайней мере, пока заклинание не будет завершено.  
Тело формируется на столе, медленно превращаясь во что-то реальное и человеческое.  
Ведьма думает, что Стайлз смотрит в сторону, что он не готов. Она ошибается. Стайлз сразу же замечает её попытку заколдовать его.  
Он стреляет ей прямо между глаз. Её смерть уже ничего не изменит, ритуал завершен. Тело сформировано и прежде чем Стайлз успевает что-то сказать, Питер исчезает с его плеча.  
Через секунду обнаженное тело на столе делает первый судорожный вздох.

  
***

  
Тело красивое, без ожогов и скрученной формы, в которой пребывал Питер. Если бы Стайлз не знал его лучше, он бы сказал, что ритуал не сработал, что это не _его_ Питер. Вот только он видит _те самые_ голубые, ледяные глаза, и знакомую ухмылку на губах, а ещё Стайлз чувствует натянувшуюся нить между ними. О да, он сразу понимает, что это _его_ Питер.

  
***

  
Мужчина невероятно красив, с великолепной линией челюсти и мощной шеей. Он силен, впрочем Стайлз ожидал этого, учитывая постоянную диету из множества поглощённых ангелов и дьяволов.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь ? - спрашивает Стайлз.  
\- Замечательно, - отвечает Питер, томно потягиваясь.  
\- Пойдем, купим тебе одежду, - вздыхает Стайлз, переступая через труп ведьмы.  
\- Зачем ? - поднимает бровь Питер. - Тебе не нравится то, что ты видишь ?  
Щеки Стайлза розовеют, но он не отвечает. Питер идёт за ним к машине как ни в чем не бывало, и легко ловит шорты и футболку, которые Стайлз бросает ему.  
\- Не совсем мой цвет, не так ли ? - хмурится Питер на серо-серый ансамбль.  
\- Все в твоем цвете, - ворчит Стайлз. - Мы можем сделать покупки завтра. Садись в машину, нам нужно ехать.

  
***

  
Теперь у Стайлза нет ни ангела, ни дьявола, и к нему привязан взрослый мужчина. Куда бы он ни пошел - Питер идёт следом. Теперь они могут разлучаться надолго, в отличие от того времени, когда Питер мог отойти только на десять футов. Но им обоим это не нравится. Питеру неуютно, когда Стайлза не видно, а Стайлзу нужно, чтобы Питер был рядом. Они так долго были вместе, что он уже не может представить себе жизнь без Питера.

  
***

  
За их спинами раздаются шепотки. Ангелы и бесы настороженно наблюдают за ними. Насколько все могут видеть - они пара людей без хранителей на плечах. Питер выпускает когти и шепчет Стайлзу, что они могут убить этих придурков сейчас, что это будет просто, легко. Стайлз шипит в ответ, что никто никого не будет убивать средь бела дня, так что _**держи себя в руках**_. Питер рычит, но делает, что ему говорят.

  
***

  
Они прокладывают себе путь из города в город, из штата в штат, убивая по пути. Питер не должен пожирать ангелов и дьяволов как раньше. Они бестелесны для всех, кроме друг друга. Для всех, кроме Питера. "Каждый раз он получает заряд энергии", - думает Стайлз. Он сильнее, проворнее. Он лучше слышит и ощущает запахи. Стайлз не завидует, но беспокоится. Что если Питер решит, что он ему больше не нужен? Это кажется маловероятным, Питер почти никогда не выпускает его из виду, но что, если?

  
***

  
Питер кладёт конец этим мыслям, как только Стайлз озвучивает их вслух. Уже поздно, они смывают кровь с рук в ванной в мотеле, и Стайлз шутя говорит, что скоро Питер не будет нуждаться в нем. Мужчина застывает, вода бежит по его рукам.  
\- Ты действительно так думаешь ? - медленно спрашивает Питер. - Что ты мне не нужен ?  
\- Ну, теперь уже нет, - пожимает плечами Стайлз. - Ты свободен, ты больше не связан со мной.  
\- Ты думаешь, что я хотел получить тело, чтобы избавиться от тебя ? - спрашивает Питер. Стайлз снова пожимает плечами. Мужчина вытирает руки полотенцем. - Нет, все-таки ты идиот.  
\- Ну а зачем же тогда ? - шипит Стайлз, раздраженный этим определением.  
\- Потому что ты мой, - говорит Питер, подходя ближе. Он протягивает руку и проводит пальцами по лицу Стайлза. - Как ты можешь быть чьим-то еще ?  
Стайлз вздрагивает и подставляется под ласкающие касания.  
\- Я не был уверен, - признается он.  
\- Я не мог защищать тебя, сидя на твоём плече, - говорит Питер. - Я не мог получить тебя так, как хочу.  
У Стайлза пересыхает во рту. Он смотрит в голодные голубые глаза.  
\- И чего же ты хочешь?  
\- Ты знаешь, - отвечает Питер.  
Стайлз не знает, правда, но позволяет Питеру провести рукой по щеке, вниз по шее и голой груди. Он позволяет подтянуть себя ближе и уткнуться носом в висок.  
\- Питер, - шепчет Стайлз.  
\- Скажи мне остановиться, - Питер почти касается губами кожи. - Скажи мне остановиться и я остановлюсь.  
\- Не надо, - выдыхает Стайлз. - Не останавливайся.  
Питер рычит и дергает Стайлза на себя, их рты соприкасаются. Питер целует жадно, как будто хочет поглотить так же, как поглощает всех этих ангелов и бесов. Он метит кожу Стайлза укусами. А потом врывается в его тело, жёстко и быстро, трахая с такой силой, что вскоре оба кричат, дойдя до предела.

  
***

  
Всё начинается там, в грязном мотеле в Карсон-Сити, но не заканчивается на этом.  
Они продолжают двигаться, никогда не оставаясь на одном месте слишком долго. Они путешествуют на деньги, которые либо украли, либо получили обманом. Стайлз ни разу не почувствовал ни капли раскаяния. Ничего, кроме увлеченности и жажды следующего убийства.

  
***

  
В Оклахоме они ловят серийного убийцу. Ну, технически, это _другой_ серийный убийца. Когда они добираются до его мясной лавки (нет, ну в самом деле, это просто какое-то клише), тот уже нашинковал свою последнюю жертву. Стайлз позволяет Питеру действовать одному - тому не терпится запачкать когти кровью. Стайлз не должен помогать, только смотреть. Питер безжалостен и эффективен, но у него есть и склонность к театральным эффектам, которые любит Стайлз. Он поправляет джинсы, пытаясь скрыть своё возбуждение, когда Питер заканчивает с мясником, испачкав его кровью даже стену. Мужчина поворачивается к нему, ноздри раздуваются, и Стайлз запоздало соображает, что Питер, скорее всего, чувствует запах его возбуждения.  
\- Пошли, - говорит Стайлз, подзывая к себе Питера. - Убираемся к черту отсюда.

  
***

  
У Стайлза, несмотря на все усилия Питера, все еще остаётся что-то вроде совести, перекошенной и своеобразной, поэтому они преследуют только тех людей, которые, по мнению Стайлза, заслуживают этого.

  
***

  
В Миннеаполисе Питер нападает на ни в чем не повинного бегуна, впивается в него когтями... и Стайлзу сносит крышу. Он орёт на своего спутника, отталкивает его. Питер позволяет ему всё, пока Стайлз не заходит слишком далеко со своей яростью и не бьет его по лицу.  
Питер обхватывает когтями горло Стайлза и, толкнув, прижимает парня к дереву так, что кора оцарапывает ему спину. Стайлз с вызовом вскидывает подбородок.  
\- Давай, сделай это, - бросает он. Питер рычит. - Ты не можешь, не так ли ? Потому что я нужен тебе так же, как и ты мне.  
Питер крепче сжимает руку, впиваясь когтями в кожу Стайлза, прежде чем резко отпустить его. Придушенный парень оседает на землю.  
\- Больше так не делай, - говорит Питер.  
\- Ты тоже, - выпаливает в ответ Стайлз.

  
***

  
Они не разговаривают до конца ночи. Но когда возвращаются в свой гостиничный номер - Питер безжалостно трахает его. Вот только, несмотря на жёсткую дневную хватку, ночью когтистые руки бережно обнимают. На следующий день напряжение исчезает, ни один из них больше не чувствует необходимости быть осторожным с другим.

  
***

  
\- Куда теперь ? - спрашивает Стайлз, вытаскивая карту из бардачка.  
\- Орегон звучит неплохо в это время года, - замечает Питер как бы между прочим. - К тому же я слышал, что в некоторых городах есть много сторонников идеи белого превосходства. Это как раз по твоей части.  
Стайлз закатывает глаза, но всё-таки любя.  
\- Это же Орегон.

 

 


End file.
